For some applications of electrical switches it is desirable to minimize, if not eliminate entirely, wiping, frictional engagement between electrical contacts. Since such frictional forces, as are found in prior designs, have required a considerable amount of energy from the electromagnetic motor or other actuating means, it is desirable to eliminate such friction so as to more efficiently utilize the electromagnetic motor or other actuating means. That is, by eliminating the need for such additional electromagnetic force, a smaller, more compact and highly efficient relay can be provided. The reduced size, of course, without sacrificing the primary objective of effectively controlling the continuity of an electrical circuit, is particularly desirable in many different space applications wherein space is a prime consideration.